Burned
by Chibinono
Summary: Marco is dreaming about a certain fire user and things get messy when he wakes up. One shot, yaoi, rated M for smex.


**Disclaimer : One Piece belongs to the great Oda Eiichiro**

**Warning : Yaoi (M/M), rated M for smex**

**Please enjoy !**

The freckled cheeks were adorned with a beautiful blush, the man was panting slightly and looked at him with lustful eyes. The sight was arousing to no end. The blond's tongue was slowly trailing a path from his ear down his throat and chest to land on a stiffened nipple. The youngster let out a surprised moan. The older man had always known he would love to tease the raven-haired man but now that it was happening, he didn't know how long he could keep up the delicious torture before losing his mind.

A loud bang was heard and the door of the bedroom was kicked down to the floor. The blond turned around to see Whitebeard coming in with an expression of cold fury. The old man started to shout at him for taking advantage of his younger crewmate and being a disgrace to the whole fleet. Then the captain closed in on him his weapon pointed at the first commander's throat and-

Marco woke up with a start. He was sweating cold drops and his heartbeat was going berserk. What the hell ? If he didn't know himself better he'd say he was frightened to death. The cause of this feeling wasn't his furious captain, no, he would have expected no less from the man he considered a father. The cause of his fear was Portgas D. Ace. It wasn't the first time he had this kind of dream involving the young man. But he knew it was wrong on so many levels. Not only were they both males, but they were crewmates. Even more than crewmates, on this ship they were brothers. He didn't want to imagine the old man's reaction if he discovered his first mate had a crush on his second division commander. Hell, forget crush ! How would he react if he knew Marco had sex-crazed _dreams_ involving Ace ? He was a disgrace to his captain.

And yet, he couldn't help it. Ace had somehow taken over the best part of his mind. Whenever the young man looked at him or smiled at him or talked to him, the blond could definitely not think of him as a brother ! Those dark locks framing the cheerful face, the oh-so-yummy looking flesh of his neck, the toned chest and back...But then again, _why_ was the man living half-naked ? And more importantly, who would have thought freckles could be so freaking hot ?

Marco let out a sigh of frustration and self-disgust for still thinking about what he had tried so hard to forget. And talking about hard, he now had another problem to take care of. He got up from his bed and since his pants had become very uncomfortable, he decided a nice bath would calm both his body and mind. It was the middle of the night and the whole crew was asleep except for the usual two or three men on ship watch. Therefore he knew he wouldn't be disturbed.

* * *

><p>"<em>Become my son !<em>" Ace was recalling the words Whitebeard had said. He was standing on the deck of the Moby Dick staring at the dark blue sea. It had only been a few months since he officially joined the crew but it felt as if it had always been like that. He now had a place he belonged to, a father and new crewmates. And for some reason, ever since he joined the crew, he had started to like pineapples _a lot_. Okay, maybe he knew the reason, pineapples just looked like delicious piece of fruit. Even though their skin is so rough they're really juicy inside.

"Damn it ! What the hell am I thinking ?" Ace said to himself.

In truth, all his thoughts were filled by a certain blond. Marco was the man who had said the right words at the right time and thanks to him, Ace had finally accepted to join this fabulous crew that made him feel loved. But as much as he knew that it was not a good idea to even dare think about Marco the way he did, he couldn't stop. The blond was just too hot for his shirt. His beautiful smile, his long neck, his broad shoulders, his muscular chest enhanced by the beautiful tattoo, his-

_Stop it right there_, Ace thought. He was beginning to get aroused at his very own thoughts. He tried to push the sexy image away but the blond lingered in his mind. The night shift was really boring since the sea was so calm in this area of the New World and Ace was letting his thoughts flow a bit too much. The freckled-faced boy made his way to the bathroom thinking splashing some cold water on his face could help him calm down.

As he arrived in front the bathroom door, he was surprised to see the room was lit. Who could be in there at this hour ? Or did someone forget to shut down the lights ? That seemed unlikely. His fingers were on the doorknob when he heard someone calling his name. Intrigued, he slowly opened the door then stopped dead. The scene before his eyes should have made him close the door and bolt. His mind was telling him to fly but his body was not moving.

Inside the bathroom was Marco, he was taking a shower. The room was filled with steam and the blond had his back almost completely facing the door. But Ace could still clearly see what the older man was doing. His left hand was against the tiled wall in front of him and his right hand was stroking his cock. The young man was mesmerized. He felt something that had nothing to do with his devil fruit ability burn inside him. The blond moaned Ace's name again. The latter's cock, now rock hard, gave a twitch when the man heard his own name coming out from the lips he longed for.

Ace knew Marco hadn't noticed him. The noise of the running water and the screen of steam concealed his presence. But anyway, the blond was probably too absorbed in his task. Then Ace heard a familiar voice in his head.

_Why don't you just go for it ?_ It was the cheeky voice he usually listened to.

_No way, not this time. This is not a fight, I can't just be reckless_, Ace thought.

_I thought you didn't want to live with regrets_, replied the voice.

_What about the old man ? He'll kill me for this._

_Like that ever stopped you !_ The voice was gaining momentum.

_Dammit, shut the hell up for once. I'm just too tired to think straight_. _I should go to sleep_.

But the voice kept going on. _Now, the guy you want is right there touching himself and moaning your name and you're gonna chicken out ? If you do, I quit you coward !_

That was it, the cheeky voice had won the inner fight. Fire Fist Ace was not a coward ! Thus, he entered the bathroom quietly approaching the blond who was still very busy.

"Do you need a hand ?" Ace asked with his most evil grin uncovering white teeth.

Marco turned around in a flash with a look of disbelief on his face. It wasn't a very smart idea though since his cock was still suspiciously hard in his hand and now in plain view of the visitor.

"I thought you needed my help since you called me", Ace's grin widened while he leaned against the side wall next to the shower.

Marco was at a loss for words. So the black-haired man had not only caught him red-handed masturbating but he had heard the blond call his name. Trying to find a rational explanation for this awkward situation was pointless. Marco was too embarrassed to think but nonetheless one question bugged his mind. Why in the world was Ace grinning like an idiot ? Shouldn't he be freaked out by now ?

"W-what do you mean ?" Marco finally found his voice, trying to innocently hide his hard on.

"Well, you look like you'd rather use _my_ hand, don't you ?" Ace said seductively.

This didn't make any sense to Marco. Was Ace hitting on him ? No way, not even in his wildest dreams – and god forbid they were _wild_ – did he think Ace could ever hit on him.

"You just got me real hard with your little show" the raven-haired man purred while one of his hands started to slowly stroke the bulge in his shorts. Okay so Marco got the answer to his question. He wanted to stay and see where this awkwardly raunchy situation would lead them but by the looks of it, things were going to get out of hand really soon. He had to escape. Fast.

Marco quickly grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his hips. He gathered all his willpower, begging his cock to let his brain do the talking.

"Quit it Ace. I just let myself go too far, I'm sorry. Forget about what you saw, I'll make sure this'll never happen again." Marco grabbed his clothes and was already at the door when Ace replied "You're no fun Marco, no fun at all. But don't worry, _I_'ll make sure this _does_ happen again."

It was exactly like the brat to say a stupid arrogant thing like that, Marco knew it was only provocation. He opened the door and left. When he was finally safe in his room, he fell on the bed and sighed deeply. He was sort of proud of himself for successfully resisting a steamy, horny Ace but he knew he had messed up big time. Now he'd have to control not only his hormones but probably Ace's as well. He rolled on his bed making a mental note to never _ever_ jerk off in the bathroom without locking the door again.

* * *

><p>The following morning, Ace headed to the dining room for breakfast while preparing his next move on the blond. He spotted the pineapple hair style immediately and made his way over to sit next to Marco.<p>

"Oi, morning Ace" came the usual bored greeting from his crewmate. So Marco was going with the nothing-akward-happened-last-night strategy. That was going to be really fun by Ace's standards.

"Morning, I'm sitting next to you today" replied the freckled man while taking a seat. Marco shifted almost imperceptibly in his chair but only Ace noticed making the boy's eyes flash with malice.

"Hehe, missed him during night shift ?" teased Izou. The 16th division commander loved to tease Ace because the youngster was always keen to play along and retort with a cocky comment. The remark was pure gold to Ace though.

"I think _he_'s the one who missed me", he replied mischievously. Marco choked on his Pandaman cereal. He didn't believe the kid had the guts to hint about the previous night's incident in public. Izou looked between the two with a surprised look.

"What do you mean ? Did something happen ?" he asked curious.

"Marco couldn't sleep because he was really tensed so I offered him a massage but he refused." Ace said simply. The blond kept a steady face but his nerves were slowly going wild.

Before Izou could ask anything else, someone entered the dining room crying out "Islaaaaand ! We've reached land !" While everyone was rushing to the deck Ace leaned closer to Marco and said in an almost whispered voice so that only the blond could hear "By the way, I really did miss you. It was mean to leave so quickly, I'd have massaged you real good. With my mouth !" The raven-haired man casually got up and followed the rest of the crew on the deck leaving a half-pissed half-aroused Marco to his breakfast.

* * *

><p>It was the afternoon and Marco was spacing out on the deck. He had volunteered to guard the ship along with a few other men as soon as he had heard Ace was going to get food supplies. The other guys were now all gathered on the opposite side of the deck playing cards. But Marco needed to cool down a bit. He was recalling the events of the previous night and let out a frustrated growl. How could he forgot <em>Ace<em> of all people was on ship duty that night ? And why the hell did he have to go to the bathroom instead of staying in his room ? Now that Ace had cleared his intentions, the way to Hell was wide open for Marco. But if he was with a wanton Ace, maybe Hell wouldn't be half bad. He cursed himself at the thought and decided to join the others and play whatever game was going on to change his mind.

* * *

><p>That night, the crew had a big party for no apparent reason. They were all gathered on the deck and half the crew was already dead drunk. Some guys were playing music while others were dancing. Even Jozu who usually hold his liquor quite well was dancing with one of the nurses, although he didn't like to dance – and didn't know how to for that matter, he was pretty much shaking his limbs in random directions. The captain was laughing very loudly at some joke Thatch had told.<p>

And Ace was looking for Marco. He knew very well that his crewmate was trying to avoid him but he wasn't going to have any of that. The freckled boy finally spotted his prey sitting in a dark corner. Marco was alone and Ace decided it was time to launch his next attack. He sat beside the blond who tried to keep his usual bored-looking face.

"Hey, I was looking for you. What 're you doing here alone ?" the raven-haired man asked.

"I'm watching my drunk mates doing weird stuff" replied Marco with a casual grin.

Indeed, Vista and Curiel were holding a limbo bar as Jozu, who had stopped dancing, was bending backwards trying to get under. The third division commander was clearly way too wasted. Ace debated joining them for a moment, maybe setting the bar on fire. But he decided that flirting with Marco would be more interesting.

"You know, everybody is here right now. So you and I could slip away and finish what we started yesterday."

His freckled face was flushed, probably because of the alcohol, and dangerously close to Marco's. The lustful way he was looking at the blond sent shivers down the older man's spine. Ace was just too sexy for his own good. Marco wanted to claim those lips, to taste Ace's tongue, to bite the flesh of his neck, to lick his bare chest... He suddenly stood up and left. Once he was inside the ship he ran as fast as he could and hid in one of the store rooms at the very bottom of the vessel. He tried to calm down and control his growing erection.

After what seemed like only few minutes, when he had finally regained his usual cool, the door of the room creaked opened. A small flame appeared at the end of a finger and Ace spotted Marco sitting on a wooden box opposite the door. He entered the room and lit a candle hanging on the wall, a mischievous grin stuck on his lips.

"What's the matter Marco, afraid to get burned ? Don't run away from me, you know it's useless. I'm going to make you give in anyway. 'Cause you know, I've been dreaming for months of your hands on me." He was closing in on Marco. "I don't think I can control myself any longer Marco, I just want to feel you inside me".

That was too much. Marco stood up and grabbed the freckled man's wrists, violently pushing him against the wall. Ace bit back a gasp of surprise.

"What the hell are you playing at Ace ? Do you think it's just fine to fuck your crewmates ? The old man will kill us. You know, there are rules even among pirates and one of them is '_don't fuck your freaking crewmates_'!"

Marco tried to calm down but the close distance between them and the words Ace had said made him hard again. He let go of the youngster's wrists and trying to get his usual bored voice back he added "You're just fucked up. You shouldn't have that much booze when you don't know how to drink, go to sleep already." But Ace was not done, he had to make Marco surrender for the sake of his cheekiness.

"I'm not _that_ drunk. And whatever rule you make up is not gonna make me stop wanting you." He reached around Marco's neck and pressed their bodies together, a devilish look in his eyes.

"Are you saying you don't wanna taste me ? I think I'm a pretty good fuck you know. Don't tell me you don't wanna put _this_ inside my tight ass ?" With these words Ace rubbed one of his legs against Marco's arousal. And Marco lost it.

The blond crushed their lips together pushing the freckled man against the wall once again. Ace smirked in victory into the kiss. Marco took the chance to slip his tongue inside the hot mouth. The kiss deepened as their tongues twirled and fought together, both of them wanting to dominate the other. The feeling was delightful. Marco broke the kiss and started to nip and lick the neck he wanted so badly. Ace moaned at the treatment and threw his head back hitting the wall with a soft thud and offering more skin to the blond.

"You're a shameless slut Ace, throwing yourself at me like that." The raven-haired man gasped as Marco bit down on his collarbone. His shorts were becoming oddly small.

"That's your fault for being so smoking hot...", Ace said while pressing his own erection against Marco's "...and rock hard". Marco groaned darkly. He was now licking one of Ace's nipple while pressing the other between his thumb and forefinger. He could hear Ace starting to pant lightly.

The blond rapidly stripped Ace from his shorts tossing them aside and noticed to his delight that the other was going commando. He stroked the weeping shaft which made Ace moan audibly. Thanks to their location, Marco was pretty sure nobody could hear them. Moreover he _loved_ the sounds Ace was making. If they were doing this anyway, he was going to tease the freckled man to his heart's content, just like he had dreamed of. Thus, the strokes became painfully slower as Marco locked gaze with his partner. Ace sported an aroused blush on his cheeks, his lips were slightly parted and his demanding eyes half-lidded. He needed release.

"Marco...?"

"Yes ? Is there something you want ? You got a bit cocky, didn't you ? Assuming I would just give it to you. So tell me, what is it you want ?"

Ace didn't think it was possible for him, but he was a bit embarrassed. Was the kinky bastard going to make him beg for his cock ? It was one thing to say it himself to tease the blond but this...

"Fuck you Marco, you were-ah...playing hard-to-get...a m-minute ago and-ah...I'm not-ah...", Marco was squeezing his length tightly sending bolts of pleasure in his body and making Ace lose his focus.

"That was then and this is now. So what do you want exactly ?" Ace didn't want to respond to Marco's teasing but the tension building in his crotch rapidly took control of his brain.

"I want your...your...ah..." Marco continued the unbearably slow motions.

"My what, Ace ?" It was too much, the youngster gave in.

"I want your cock...in my ass. Aaah...I w-want you to make me c-come. Please Marco !"

"You're such a dirty slut !" Marco answered with a smirk.

He swiftly got on his knees to replace his hand with something else. The blond started to slowly kiss to head of the needy cock before taking it in his mouth to the hilt and sucking hard. His tongue then moved from left to right while his head was going up and down the hard length. Now and then he stopped to lick the tip before taking the whole length into his mouth again until it hit the back of his throat. Ace tried to hold the moans escaping his lips but it was useless, the pleasure was really intense. Damn, Marco was almost too good at this ! After several minutes, Ace manage to stutter "I-I'm...really...c-close". And he almost immediately let out a deep groan while coming hard in the blond's mouth who swallowed eagerly.

"Now who's dirty, huh ?" panted Ace with a lecherous look on his face.

The raven-haired's legs couldn't hold him any longer and the boy sank on the floor. Marco shifted so that the other was sitting in his lap, his back still against the wall. He growled in surprise and pleasure when he suddenly felt a hand fondling his hard cock through the fabric of his pants. Ace was not just going to sit and watch. He wanted to arouse his partner as much as possible. Marco kissed him hungrily and rocked his hips forward to gain more friction with the teasing hand.

The young man then took three of the blond's fingers into his mouth and started sucking like his life depended on it. Marco watched mesmerized as the other was coating his fingers with spit, his cock twitching at the sight. Ace skilfully undid the blond's pants with one hand, freeing the other's erection to get better access. He wanted to get a taste of the sizable length and took the fingers out of his mouth but before he could start anything, the blond was already probing at his entrance with the lubed fingers. He slowly slid one finger inside the tight channel earning a loud moan from Ace. Then a second finger joined and a third. The fingers started to go in and out of the boy until they brushed something that made him scream in pleasure. The freckled man was hard again and very soon, the fingers weren't enough anymore. He needed something bigger in him.

Marco who was on the verge of snapping sensed the raven-haired's need and only managed to whisper in Ace's ear "I'm gonna take you now and I'm not gonna hold back." He pulled out his fingers and rapidly replaced them with his thick shaft, entering Ace in one powerful thrust. The younger man cried in pain and pleasure. Marco didn't give him any time to adjust as he started to lift him up and down almost bruising his hips. He really wasn't holding back but that was fine by Ace. He was finally feeling the man inside him.

Marco was focusing with all his might to not just come. Ace hadn't lied, the freckled man's ass was so tight that it was excruciatingly intense. Ace pushed the blond's back down on the floor, lifting himself to meet the other's violent thrusts. The youngster was completely lost in the act and Marco was enjoying the sight a lot.

"Come on, ride me like you mean it !" the older man said with a huge grin.

"Oh fuck, Marco...uh...this is...this is..." Ace said in a shaky breath. He couldn't find his voice to finish his sentence. But it was just too damn good.

Marco was hitting his prostate dead on each time making Ace send premature squirts on his lover's chest. Both of them knew this wasn't going to last long if they kept this pace.

The blond sat up and lifted Ace on the box next to them before slamming into him again. He reached between their bodies to grab the dripping cock there and started to stroke it in rhythm with his thrusts. The blond could feel his lover was at his limit. He leaned closer and started to lick and bite the flesh of his partner's neck before whispering softly "Come for me, Ace...come for me". And Ace did, his cum covering the blond's hand and his own abs. Marco felt the warm walls tighten almost painfully around his cock as he came inside. The blond lay on Ace, both of them panting heavily. Ace had somehow won his own challenge but Marco was not happy to have lost all of his self-control. He broke the comfortable silence.

"You are indeed a good fuck ! But this was a one time thing. It'll never happen again, got it ?"

"Yeah, right. You also said that yesterday but look at you now" Ace laughed. Marco didn't want to admit it but the kid was right.

"From now on, you belong only to me. Don't go forgetting that. We'll deal with the old man when the time comes." Ace added.

"Don't just settle things on your own, you cheeky brat." Marco replied, though he really liked the sound of it.

"Well, maybe I should already go ask the old man for advice then."

Marco shivered at the thought of their captain hearing about what just happened. But he decided that they could indeed worry about what Whitebeard would say later because at that moment, he only wanted to enjoy the bliss of feeling Ace's warmth in his arms.

* * *

><p><em>End Note : So this is my very first attempt at a fic. I hope you enjoyed it and of course any kind of comment is welcome, I still have a long way to go ^^;<em>

_Thanks for reading. See you people !_


End file.
